I hate all of this
by Twilight Lee
Summary: Dia membenci segalanya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menuangkannya dalam sebuah surat yang ditujukan kepada seseorang yang anonim.


Fic pertama setelah bertahun-tahun gak bikin FF. Fandomnya sangat amat pinggiran dan bahkan ga ada FF bahasa Indonya :/ Nekat, nekat. Abis idenya tiba-tiba muncul begitu ._.

**Warning: **Angst! Timeline sekitar di buku kedua, tapi sebelum Unjuk Bakat. Cerita dengan paragraf dan baris-baris 'tembok' yang bahkan gak ada dialognya sama sekali. Rodrick mungkin rada OOC. Dan, btw, karakter lain selain Rodrick cuma muncul di benaknya Rodrick doang.

**Disclaimer: **Rodrick, ayahnya, ibunya, Greg, Manny, serta karakter lain yang punya nama itu punyanya Greg Heffley. Gak bikin karakter lain, sih. Dan 'kau' yang dimaksud Rodrick? Itu kalian sendiri, yang baca ini. Tapi ide cerita murni dari saya, dengan sedikit mengambil informasi _canon_

**I Hate All of This.**

(c) Twilight Lee

Aku, Rodrick Heffley, menyatakan bahwa aku membenci semuanya. Semuanya yang ada di dunia ini. Mulai dari orang tua, teman, guru, sekolah, tetangga, bahkan—kalau mau jujur—rekan-rekanku di grup band Loded Diper. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Bahkan kalian, yang tidak kukenal dan tidak mengenal diriku. Bahkan benda-benda tak hidup yang tidak punya salah seperti sebatang pohon dan sebuah tembok. Bahkan—ah, sudah lah. Intinya: aku benci semuanya.

_Kenapa?_

Serius, demi apapun, apakah kalian bertanya kenapa aku membenci semuanya? Setelah aku menyatakan secara frontal dan blak-blakan bahwa aku membenci kalian? Bukankah ini perlakuan yang tidak logis dan tidak wajar bagi seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai keberadaan kalian di dunia? Aku sepertinya lebih lega jika kalian menggebukku dengan stik drum. Atau sekalian saja membunuhku. Seperti apa yang orang lain ingin lakukan kepadaku.

Ayahku. Ia benci apa yang aku dan Loded Diper mainkan—_heavy metal. _Mungkin ia sangat ketinggalan jaman dan tidak tahu tren? Cih. Mentang-mentang ia mencintai sesuatu yang tradisional dan kuno, apa ia berharap aku menyanyikan lagu seperti yang disukai kakekku dan generasi-generasi di atasnya? Tidak. Aku adalah aku, dan kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dariku. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selama itu tidak begitu penting untukku, _well. _Dan aku punya skala prioritas sendiri.

Tentu saja, tugas-tugas sekolah tidak terlalu penting. Aku menyerahkannya kepada Dad, karena tugas-tugas itu menggunakan teknologi komputer. Karena entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda bernama komputer tersebut. Tidak seperti anak remaja lainnya. Menurutku, sistemnya terlalu ribet. Ditulis tangan memang lebih simpel dan tidak ribet, tapi Dad bilang guru-guru zaman ini lebih suka tugas yang diketik rapi dengan komputer.

Dan itu terasa sangat menyindir bagiku, kau tahu? Satu, tulisan tanganku tidak benar-benar rapi sekali. Dua, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan tadi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan komputer. Oke, tombol-tombol di layar dan di _keyboard_-nya memang mempunyai tulisan yang sudah sangat jelas. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan dengan sistem yang ada di dalam komputer. Sulit. Ruwet. Ribet. Ah, sudahlah soal ayahku dan ketidak mampuanku menggunakan komputer.

Sekarang tentang ibuku. Ibuku selalu membuatku malu. Misalnya saja, ibuku memang mengapresiasi hasil karyaku dan Loded Diper, tapi dengan cara yang salah. Ia menari dengan iringan lagu Loded Diper yang sangat kencang. Bayangkan saja. Dimana orang lain memilih tutup telinga dan berteriak di tengah-tengah hingar-bingar musik agar kami berhenti memainkannya, ia malah menari dengan iringannya. Itu membuatku malu, _well. _Siapa sih yang tidak malu mempunyai ibu yang memiliki kepribadian aneh?

Itu baru dari sifat ibuku sendiri. Belum dari perlakuannya padaku dan adikku Greg. Ia mempunyai ide-ide yang ajaib, seperti menggunakan uang dari monopoli sebagai permisalan uang sendiri. Itu memalukan! Ada yang sempat menganggapku orang bodoh, menganggapku tidak bisa membedakan antara uang asli dan uang mainan karena aku membawa uang monopoli ke mana-mana. Padahal, bukan itu alasannya. Itu adalah hasil dari program bodoh yang diciptakan Mom. Program yang terlalu panjang untuk diterangkan di sini.

Dan—kau ingin tahu alasanku membenci siapa lagi? Adikku Greg? Ia menyebalkan dan aneh, serta bertindak banci dengan menulis sebuah jurnal bodoh, berisi cerita-cerita memalukannya. Adikku yang satu lagi, Manny? Ia merebut semua perhatian orangtuaku, dan aku benci bagaimana ia terus-menerus berbuat salah lalu tidak disalahkan. Teman-temanku? Sejak kapan aku punya teman? Guru-guruku? Mereka terlalu banyak memberi tugas dan materi yang tak bisa kupahami. Sekolah? Itu membosankan, kecuali pada saat unjuk bakat dan kau bisa mendaftarkan bakat apapun yang mau kau tampilkan di atas panggung (dalam opiniku, itu berarti aku beserta Loded Diper). Tetangga? Mereka tidak penting, terutama si Jefferson yang kekanak-kanakan dan bersahabat dengan Greg. Anggota Loded Diper? Tidak ada yang bermutu.

Si Walters, gitaris kami, ternyata bego. Ia hanya bisa main gitar dan tidak bisa mengurusi yang lain, permainannya itu pun sebenarnya tidak enak didengar. Si Ward, yang bertingkah bagai _bodyguard_ Loded Diper padahal tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam kami, itu juga sebenarnya tidak kuat perkasa seperti layaknya _bodyguard_. Dia gendut. Obesitas. Tak ada harapan. Lalu, _bassist _kami juga sebenarnya tidak kompeten. Lama-lama aku gila sendiri memikirkan nasib Loded Diper kami yang tak kunjung sukses dan terkenal. Mungkin besok aku akan membubarkannya.

Bodo amat tentang pendapat anggota-anggota jelek itu. Seperti mereka peduli akan perasaanku, nasibku, dan tentang diriku? Mereka pasti hanya peduli tentang musik, aku tahu itu—ah, sudah lah.

Dan, satu lagi, aku benci kau karena kau hanya dapat mendengarkan ceritaku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya tak perlu menceritakan sesuatu seperti ini. Sebuah rasa kebencian yang mendalam seharusnya tak perlu alasan, kan? Sekarang, aku ingin pergi sejenak dari semua hal yang kubenci ini. Mungkin tidur. Mungkin kabur dari rumah. Mungkin malah bunuh diri sekalian. Kau tahu, aku lelah menghadapi hal seperti ini. Hhh, sudahlah. Sampai jumpa, dimanapun kita akan bertemu lagi.

Salam benci,

Rodrick Heffley

_(surat ini ditemukan di dalam sebuah kantor pos di suatu sudut Amerika. Tanpa alamat dan nama tujuan yang jelas, juga tanpa nama pengirim sama sekali di amplopnya. Disinyalir pengirimnya adalah Rodrick Heffley)_

**End Notes: **Ngg—ngga ngerti? :/ Jadi ceritanya Rodrick ngirim surat ke seseorang—anggap saja kalian. Ya-ya-ya dan terima kasih sudah baca :D


End file.
